My Rainy Day Man
by Angelstars
Summary: What secrets are revealed when Ash&Misty get locked out of the Pokemon centre on a dark and stormy night... Mini Me this one is for you... Hope you enjoy... r


Disclaimer: - I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters

Disclaimer: - I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.  
  
  
Authors Note: - A little short Ash and Misty story. What else do I write? lol! ~ Anyhow, just taking a break from _'You're only a Heartbeat away'_ series! ~ This was an idea given to me in a recent conversation with another author ~Mini Me~ All credit goes to her! ~ Angie*  
  
  
**~My Rainy Day Man~**  
by A*MON

  
Ash (15) Misty (16)  
  
***  
  
_Misty's POV_  
  
  
I always wondered in the back of my mind, what it would be like to truly be in Love. Not the kind of puppy crushes kind of love, but real full of emotion and desire kind of love. Then it happened. Not that I realised it at first, but I started to notice, as we grew older. From the moment, I first saw him; I knew he would be in my life forever…  
  
This is how it all began and how **he** changed my life…by being my friend…  
  
A big argument between my sisters and myself made me run away from my home. I couldn't handle their constant bullying. They had pushed me over the edge.   
  
Daisy had begun the argument. She had been giving me, the _'Like Misty, you will never be as like beautiful or talented like us' _lectures. They were always putting me down.  
  
"You're an ugly little Runt… You'll never amount to anything… You're a joke of a trainer!"  
  
I didn't normally take what they said to heart, but this time it was different.   
  
I had had enough…  
  
"Shut up Daisy! I'll show all of you that I'm a great Water Pokemon trainer, and I'm not coming back until I am a Water Master!"  
  
They had thought this little statement was amusing…  
  
I found myself running as fast as I could from my home and entire life. I wanted to show my stuck up sisters what I was made of.  
  
_'I'll show them…I, Misty Waterflower will become the greatest Water Master ever and fall in love with a really great guy…I'll be the luckiest girl alive…humph…you'll see, I am a Sensational Sister'  
_  
***  
  
You could say it was destiny that brought us together like this. I say it was just dumb luck.  
  
I was camping near the river at edge of 'Viridian Forest' for a few days. It was a good place to find water types, when this one particular day I caught more than a Pokemon. I found a missing piece of my life. A link? Nope just a scrawny little boy, who is as stubborn and just as competitive as me.  
  
"I can't believe my luck! It's just a kid… Oh and a Pokemon!"  
  
He was completely drenched. I remember it perfectly. When he looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and dripping, wet black hair and a soaking wet Pikachu in his arms. All I remember thinking was… _'Idiot, that poor Pokemon. Wow, he's kind of cute…'_ That had scared me so much. I have never been interested in boys like my sisters, so I didn't really understand where that thought had come from. It could have been because of the argument I had only a few days ago.  
  
But, from the moment, I first saw him I wanted to hold him in my arms. It was a strange, almost sudden compulsion I had no control of. I had never felt anything quite like this before. All I wanted was a friend. Oh and to pay me back for my totalled bike!  
  
Being young and care free, I didn't understand what these feelings meant. I was 11 years old, what did I know of Love.  
  
Our friendship at first was a little unbalanced. You could say we had a very love-hate kind of thing going on.  
  
One minute we would argue and the next moment, worry about each other. There was even times along our journey when we actually got on. Good times and bad times, we had them all.   
  
Years went by and we never left each other's side…we always stayed together through thick and thin. Ash was my best friend and vice versa.  
  
Until one horrible and miserable day changed our friendship forever…you could say brought us a step closer…  
  
We had been travelling for a few days in some strange forest in the middle of nowhere. Ash as per usual got us lost. That was no surprise, until the weather decided to turn from beautiful and sunny to dark and miserable.   
  
***   
  
_Normal POV_  
  
~FLASH~  
  
~CRASH~  
  
The thunder crashed from the heavens and the skies opened up.  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
The only sound that could be heard amongst the crackles from the skies was two humans running as fast as they could for the nearest shelter or Pokemon centre.  
  
"Come on!" The dark headed boy shouted.  
  
"Wait up" Came the response from the drenched red head.  
  
"Hurry Misty! We're gonna miss curfew"  
  
"Ash, please slow down" Misty replied as she shielded her face from the rains touch.   
  
Desperately trying to catch up with her dark headed companion, she ran as fast as she could. Clutching onto her egg shaped Pokemon to keep it warm and dry as much as she could. She called to him again. "Ash, wait up! I can't see you"  
  
Losing site of him only brought panic and anxiety to the young teen. "Ash!" she yelled again.  
  
"Misty" a faint voice yelled over the sound of the thunder.  
  
"Ash!"   
  
Suddenly feeling something grab her she gasped. "Mist." Whispered Ash.  
  
"Ash, don't do that" She breathed.  
  
"Sorry Mist, but I think the Pokemon centre has closed." He said pointing toward the closed doors of the centre.  
  
"Oh… what now Ash?" Misty sighed. "We have to find shelter somewhere. Togepi will catch a cold if we don't."  
  
"Yeah, look we can find shelter in the trees. Don't worry Misty, I'm sure it will stop raining soon." He reassured her. Just then, the thunder cracked with an almighty flash followed by rumbles. Rain poured even harder onto the two trainers.  
  
Running side by side, they rushed to find some sort of shelter in amongst the trees of the forest.  
  
  
***  
  
"Look in there." Ash yelled over the downpour.  
  
Misty saw what he was pointing at and followed close behind.  
  
Finding shelter in a hollow part of a tree, they crawled in side. Pikachu took the opportunity to come out of Ash's backpack and shock the rain off its body, causing the rain droplets to spray over Ash and Misty. "Wa…Pikachu…cut it out buddy" Ash whined.  
  
"Pika, pika" the yellow Pokemon apologised.  
  
"That's Okay Pika-pal. At least we found some sort of shelter." Ash smiled at his best Pokemon friend.  
  
~FLASH~  
  
"Brr… I'm so cold" Misty said in a shaky voice. Ash turned to see her. Although it was to dark to see her clearly, she was sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped around her and her knees tucked right up against her body.   
  
"Mist, it's going to be alright now." Ash reassured. He reached over, removed his sleeping bag out of his backpack, and gently put it over the shaking girl.  
  
Misty felt something warm and dry drape over her. Opening her eyes, she watched Ash tuck his sleeping bag around her shaking body. Misty smiled and thanked him.   
  
***  
  
Ash watched Misty sleep closely. She had fallen asleep a while ago, but had not stopped shaking. This was worrying him tremendously. He removed most of her wet clothes, and lit a small fire to try to help warm her. So far it had not worked.   
  
Pikachu had curled up next to Misty and Togepi to help warm her too.   
  
Although his eyes were threatening to close at any given time, he would not drift into sleep until he was sure Misty had stopped shaking.   
  
Thoughts and feelings whirled around his head as he stared at the trembling girl.   
  
_'What would I do if I lost her… I have to stay awake… please be alright Misty… what should I do…'  
  
_A jolt of realization hit him when he stared at the red heads beautiful flushed face. _'My god she's beautiful… I can't loose her… I have to help her… think Ketchum, maybe I should wake her.'_  
  
That's it, he remembered now. Misty has a fever it would be a good idea if she were awake. He didn't want her to fall into some kind of feverish coma like state.  
  
Crawling over and gently shaking her awake, "Misty, wake up." He whispered into her ear. She groaned at first and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was a pounding headache.   
  
"Ash" She murmured.  
  
"Shhh Mist, I'm here." He hushed her while stroking her head.  
  
This simple sign of affection and kindness helped Misty speak up. "Ash, my head hurts and I can't stop shaking."  
  
"I know Mist. I had to wake you…I'm worried…um…" He stammered.  
  
The pain in Misty's head stung so much she could hardly hear what he was saying. "Ow" she grabbed a hold of her head clenching her teeth together and closing her eyes.  
  
Ash was at her side in an instant. "Misty, what's wrong?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"My head hurts so much Ash…" Misty sobbed out.  
  
Holding tightly onto her, he rocked her gently hushing her and stroking her back. She cried into his chest for some time before it died down to the odd sound of hiccups. "I'm here Misty, don't worry. Shh…"  
  
Ash made sure she didn't go back to sleep and stayed awake along with her for the rest of the night. The storm had died down, but the rain still poured. Misty had started to warm a little, but had not stopped her shaking.   
  
***  
  
The next morning showed no sign of improvement from Misty. Ash had to get some help and fast. He remembered the Pokemon centre couldn't be far from this place. They had only run a little while before spotting the hollow tree trunk.  
  
Determined to help her, he packed up the sleeping bags and helped her up from the floor. At first she clung onto him tightly, smiling weakly she insisted she was fine. Ash knew she was lying as soon as she lost her balance and fell back onto him. "You're not Okay Misty. So, don't lie to me… I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."   
  
She hated to show any sign of weakness in front of him, but he was right for once. She needed help and he was the only one that could help her. Giving into him, she allowed him to help support her. She blushed when she felt his arm wrap around her waist.   
  
"Thank you" She said quietly.  
  
Ash smiled and nodded. "I think the Pokemon centre is this way."  
  
Misty had no strength to argue or disagree with him and simply allowed him to lead the way.  
  
It didn't take to long to get back onto the path of the Pokemon centre.  
  
  
***  
  
"Nurse Joy, help please" He cried out of breath.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?"  
  
"She passed out just before we got here. I think she has a fever."  
  
"Quickly help get her into the back" Nurse Joy said to him.  
  
Ash picked her up and put her onto the examining bed in front of him. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait out side young man." Nurse Joy apologised.  
  
Ash nodded and left the room.   
  
***  
  
A few hours had passed and Ash still couldn't stop thinking about these feelings and emotions he felt when ever he was with her or touched her.   
  
_'I don't understand it… she's my best friend, of course I'm worried about her… but what about this other feeling? I'm confused… what does this mean?'_  
  
"You can go in and see her now."  
  
"Oh…thank you Nurse Joy."  
  
Opening the door to the room he smiled and creped in slowly.  
  
"Hey Mist, feeling any better?"  
  
"Hi Ash. Yeah a little thanks."  
  
Ash sat next to her on the edge of the bed and took a hold of her hand. "Mist I… I"  
  
"Thank you Ash" She interrupted him.  
  
"That's Okay, you would've done the same."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right."  
  
An awkward silence hit the room when Ash noticed her blushing beet red as he held onto her hand. Quickly he let go and lowed his cap to hide his blush too.  
  
"Umm…sorry about that Mist…" Ash stammered.  
  
"K" She whispered back.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
The silence was too much for Ash after a good few minutes. These feelings and thoughts whirling inside of him badgered him to talk to her.  
  
"Mist…um…what I…well…I wanted to say was…I'm so pleased you're feeling better. I don't know what I would've done if you had… well …um…"  
  
Misty smiled and answered for him, "left you. Ash I just had a fever, I'm not planning to go anywhere. Besides you still owe me a bike, remember."  
  
Ash frowned, "what? When are you gonna get over that stupid bike Misty!"   
  
"When you pay me back Ash Ketchum!" She replied equally annoyed.   
  
Their faces now an inch apart from each other glaring at one another.  
  
"I said I would follow you until you repay me for my broken bike, didn't I?"  
  
"I can't wait until I do, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side Misty." Realizing what he just said his eyes widened in horror.   
  
Misty couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt if her heart was going to stop beating at any moment and nausea took over her entire body. "A thorn in your side" She whispered, lowering her head to hide her tears of pain and rejection.  
  
Ash panicked. "God no, I didn't mean that. Misty I was just angry, I never meant too…"  
  
"It's alright Ash, I don't blame you for hating me. Hell, I even hate myself. I'm just the annoying girl who followed you around for all these years. Huh, of course you don't feel anything for me… how could I have been so stupid to even think you…" she trailed off sobbing into her hands.  
  
_'What have I done?'_ he cursed himself inwardly. "Misty I'm so sorry, you don't understand… I…"  
  
"No, I understand perfectly Ash. I've been a burden for to long." She sobbed while shaking her head.  
  
"Misty, just listen to me," Ash said, grabbing a hold of her hands and leaning closer to her. "I didn't mean what I just said, you're not a thorn in my side. You're the only one that has kept me going for all these years. Misty you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Please forgive me."  
  
Looking up into his face through blurred eyes, she sobbed some more leaning into his chest. Ash immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. "I'm so sorry Mist, please don't leave me"  
  
Hearing his pleas she too wrapped her arms around him and held onto him as tight as she could. "If you promise me, you'll never leave me" She managed to muster through her tears.  
  
"I promise." He whispered back, and kissed her head.  
  
Holding onto one another, they both knew their relationship had taken on a completely new turn.   
  
  
***  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
K! ~ Taking a break from writing the third chapter of 'You're only a Heartbeat away' ~ I had sudden inspiration to write this! ~ I think it's somewhat similar to every other Ash and Misty story! Wa! Guilty of unoriginality…  
  
Anyhow, I hope you liked and please review for me!   
  
As I was saying if you want a read of any other of my stories my favourites are 'Their were no lies' and 'You're only a Heartbeat away' ~ I think they are some of my best chaptered stories! So, if ya want go read and review them and tell me what you thought of them too! ~ Many appreciations go out to all of those who have read and reviewed my writing! ~   
  
Mini Me (Zarrah) I hope this was Ok! ~ You gave me the idea! ~ Plus Wild Growlithe of course this is a bit like 'Stranded' a very good fiction! ~ And many other AAMR novelists out their! ~

Special thanks again to PJ84. Pey Jung, thank you so much. My next romance will be a dedication to you.   
  
  
Angie* ^_~


End file.
